Many consumer products and portable electronic devices need to convert an AC (alternating current) power input provided by electrical mains or power lines in a home or office into a DC (direct current) power output that is required to operate the device's circuitry or, in the case of portable electronic devices, charge an internal rechargeable battery. An external AC power adapter is often used for such a purpose which is typically configured to house the AC energized components in a secure manner to safeguard against injury that may result from inadvertent user contact.
In addition to performing its primary function of converting an AC input into a DC output having characteristics suitable for the device's circuitry or battery, an external AC power adaptor enables the electronic device to be made smaller and lighter because the size and weight of the AC power adapter circuitry, along with its housing or other safety features, is located outside of the device.
With the widespread popularity of electronic devices, users are increasingly incorporating multiple devices into their lifestyles. In the case of portable electronic devices that utilize rechargeable batteries, users often find themselves needing to recharge the batteries every day. This can result in a situation where multiple AC adapters must share the same power strip or wall outlet. As the AC adapters can be bulky in size, they often compete for space and can end up crowding any open outlet and thus prevent other adapters from being plugged in. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an AC power adapter form factor that can be used with crowded outlets and in small spaces.
AC adapters are also desired that can better meet the needs of international travelers. In this situation, travelers must cope with power outlet configurations that vary throughout the world.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.